Remember me, not
by Miki and Mel
Summary: It's been 4 years since Edward left. Bella is now with jacob, but what happens when the Cullens come back and Victoria gets to Bella? Full summary inside! ENJOY! Miki xox
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is Miki! This is my first story on Fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it **

It's been 4 years since Edward left and she moved on with Jacob, then the Cullen's come back to town and everything goes downhill. Bella get kidnapped by Victoria and tortured. Jacob and Edward find her but what happens when she wakes up in hospital only remembering up till Italy when she is still with Edward but to make things worse what happens when she is pregnant with Jacobs's baby?

**Remember me, not**

Chapter 1:

_Beep. _

"Bella can you squeeze my hand?" a voice said

_Beep, beep, beep. _

"Bella honey, open your eyes" said the voice.

My eyes opened slowly. Dad was sitting on the side of the bed Carlisle was standing next to him.

"Hey baby girl" said dad

"Dad where am i?"

"You're in the hospital honey" said Charlie

Jake walked into the room with some flowers.

"Hey beautiful" he said then bent down and kissed me.

I pushed him back

"Jake!"

"Sorry" smiled jake then sat the flowers next to me

"Whoa you're like buff"

"Gee bells it only been a week I haven't changed that much" said jake

"Bella, do you have any headaches or dizziness?" asked Carlisle shining a light in my eyes

I shook my head.

"Good" replied Carlisle

"Where is Edward?"

"What!" said jake "bells?"

"What are you even doing here jake?"

Pain stretched across his face.

"Im taking care of my wife" said jake holding up my hand. A ring sat on the forth finger. I gasped.

"Bella what is the last thing you remember?" asked Carlisle

"Um when we got back from Italy"

Jake looked like he was going to cry.

"Bella that was 4 years ago" said Charlie

Everything went blank.

**Jake pov:**

"We got her results back it looks like she is 6 and a half week's pregnant" said Carlisle

Charlies head snapped at me

"WH…what?"

"She has also got swelling to the brain which would be causing the memory loss, but she is defiantly pregnant I ran the test 3 times to make sure" said Carlisle

"But she is on birth control"

"Jacob you're a werewolf with super ability's im pretty sure that would've just slowed down bella conceiving" said Carlisle. Charlie looked pale even though he knew about the imprint and everything else.

"Shit!"

I clinched my hands to my head I tear ran down my check it was hard enough that she didn't remember me but now a baby.

"Jake" whispered bella

I got up and sat next to her.

"Im sorry bucket I didn't mean to wake you"

"Bucket?" she asked

I sighed

"On one of our dates you tripped and got your foot stuck in a bucket Paul started to call you that and it stuck" I explained

"I got my foot stuck in a bucket!" she laughed which made me smile.

"Yeah we had to walk back to the car with your foot in a bucket well I gave you a piggy back"

"Sounds like fun" said bella sitting up.

"It was especially after"

Bella frowned then realised she swallowed hard

"Bella there's something you should know"

"Whats that?" asked bella

"You're pregnant" I said really fast

"What?"

"Bella when I was running test we found out you were pregnant turns out birth control doesn't work for werewolves" said Carlisle because I couldn't.

"Im going to be an aunty this is awesome!" said Rachel

"Rach she doesn't remember anything"

"Shit jake im sorry" said Rachel

"Rachel" said bella

"Hey she remembers me" said Rachel smiling "oh and jake the boys are getting restless and Paul brought the biggest teddy bear in history it's massive"

"I'll ah go talk to them"

I couldn't get out of bells room quicker. I leaned on the wall and slid down my hands in my hair and my legs to my chest another tear ran down my check

"Jake" said Paul Rachel was right the teddy was massive "Is bucket okay?"

"She doesn't remember a thing about us" I whispered

"What?" asked Paul

"She doesn't remember!" I yelled getting up and punching the wall. My fist went through the wall.

"Im sorry man" said embry the whole pack was here they loved bella and saw her as one of their own

"She's pregnant and doesn't even remember our first date the day we got married our first time nothing!"

It was quiet for a while

"I have to go for a run" I muttered taking off outside I pulled my ring off and clipped it to the necklace on my neck so I wouldn't break. I reached the forest and phased not bothering to take off my clothes.

**Bella pov:**

Why can't I remember its killing me I am im pregnant with my best friend's child and I don't even remember conceiving him. At least I think it's _a him_ I want it to be, a mini jake wouldn't be bad.

"Rachel? Can you tell me about the last couple of months please?"

"Sure" said Rachel sitting on my bed next to me "Do I talk in front of charlie?"

"I what to stay, I just got my baby back" said Charlie and I nodded.

"Well after you got back from Italy. Edward started to get over proactive about jake and the wolves he kept you under lock and key. You weren't allowed to see jake he was with you 24-7. One day you snuck out to see jake and he imprinted on you and use kissed and stuff and then you left for home Jacob was so scared for you. When he called you and you didn't pick up he got worried and went over to see you. Charlie was on an out of town business and when he got to the house he found Edward crouching over you and was about to bite you, you were uncounious Edward bolted and jake took you back to La Push. You had bruises all up your arms and across your waist. Edward snapped out of it in time and apologised to you so much if he could cry I think he would of. After a while you forgave him and bent on with your life with jake. Soon after uses started dating drove us all insane use were always together and one night Billy, Charlie, Paul and I got home from dinner early and caught you and jake on the couch together"

Charlie groaned "So Jake decided to build to house for you as an anniversary present then uses got married it was so beautiful I have pictures ill bring them back later and you went to collage got a degree in English lit you're a teacher at forks high school. So then a couple of weeks ago Victoria's sent came back up and last Sunday she took you from school and yeah so Edward and jake teamed up and found you" said Rachel "The rest you're going to have to ask jake he knows you better than anyone"

"Thanks" I muttered trying to process everything. Had Edward really hurt me? Oh god im pregnant! Im married to my best friend!

"Where is jake? I needed to talk to him"

**Jake pov:**

_Flashback 1_

"_Oh, Oh Take me back, take me back Oh yeah Back to summer paradise" bella sang. I laughed watching her. She had her head phones in and was sitting on her bed in her pj's singing her hair was messy from sleeping and her was wearing her glasses that she had to get. _

_She looked at me "Shut up black" she laughed "Because I remember every sunset I remember every word you said we were never gonna say goodbye Singing la-da-da-da-da" I watched her again trying not to laugh. "Mmm this is wrong" she leaned over I saw down her shirt she kissed my check before grabbing my homework from under me. _

_Flashback 2_

"_Make love to me" whispered bella "Are you sure?" I said looking at her huddled form in front of the fire place her hair still wet from the rain. She nodded. I pushed the blanket off her shoulder laying her down on top of it and kissed her my hand finding their way to her shirt. She arched her back up off the ground as I pulled her shirt up over her head. The power was out so the fire place lit up the room nicely, shades of the fire flickered across her skin making this perfect. I unclipped her bar sliding it slowly off._

_Bella looked nervous I could all most feel her butterflies through our skin. Her hands slipped down and unbuttoned my pants and slid them down. I kicked them the rest of the way off then turning my main attention her undies that were in the way seams she didn't have pants on in the first place. I slid them down. I kissed her lower stomach then in between her breasts to her neck she moaned. I pulled back and looked at her. "Please jake" she whispered. I pushed myself into her slowly. She cried out in pain as I broke her hymen. I didn't move I just waited for bella to adjust. After a couple of seconds she kissed my cheek then my lips giving me the go ahead. I smiled against her lips and got an easy rhythm going bella moaned her nails digging into my back. "Fuck bells" I moaned into her neck before biting down on her neck. _

_Flashback 3_

_She giggled nibbling on my ear her legs wrapped tightly around my waist._

"_I love you" she whispered im my ear "I love you too" I said as I pushed her back into the long grass. I bent down and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around my neck. My hands unbuttoned her blouse she giggled again "Jake no, not here" I looked at her, "No one is around and I haven't been with you in ages it's killing me" she kissed me again still giggling._

_Flashback 4 _

"_JACOB!" bella yelled but I was laughing too hard. Embry and quill had bella embry had bella's feet and quill had her hands and they were swinging her. They swang her and let go sending her flying into the ocean. Her head popped back up she looked pissed. "That's it!" yelled bella side tackling embry he stumbled and fell in pulling quill down with him. I laughed even harder only bella would think of taking on two werewolves and winning. After playing around with embry and quill she ran out the water her lips were blue and she was shivering. She ran straight to me I wrapped my arms around her keeping her warm she kissed me then backed away her lips weren't blue anymore she smiled then wrested her head on my shoulder "I love you" she muttered into my neck "I love you too"_

_Flashback 5_

_My hands were sweaty and I was nerves has hell. Today was our wedding day I was finally going to marry bella swan. I was standing at the altar, watching Emily walk down as one of the bridesmaids she was wearing a blue dress. I heard Sam suck in a breath._

_Next was Rachel then bella her dress was beautiful boob tube with sequins around the top then flowed down in layers hugging her hips and chest her hair was pulled back into a bun and had a few strains in her face her makeup was natural and perfect. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Paul

_Bucket wants to see you _said Paul in my head

_How much did you see?_

_Most of it I didn't want to interrupt_ muttered Paul

_I have to go get pants_

I ran back home and got some geans shoes and a black V-cut shirt. I grabbed some clothes for her too I was about to leave when I remembered the journal she wrote most nights before bed I ran back up stairs and grabbed it then walked to the car and drove back to the hospital. I walked back up to her room. She was sitting up in her bed surrounded by teddies and flowers her and Charlie were talking.

"Dad whats todays date?" asked bella I leaned on the door and watched her and Charlie she hadn't noticed me yet.

"15th of September 2012 honey" replied Charlie. So that would mean the baby would be due in May. Bella looked up at me. I walked into her room and put her bag on the floor. She started to cry. I sat on the side of her bed and pulled her into a hug, my shirt now sock with her tears.

"Bells please don't cry" I whispered. Charlie pattered my shoulder then walked out the room and shut the door behind him. "Bells please" she pulled away. I wiped away her tears. Bella blushed I dropped my hands from her checks.

"I brought you some clothes and stuff" I muttered

"Thanks" said bella pulling me back into another hug.

"We'll get through this" I said into her neck

miki xoxoxox

**Review review review :) there it is my first chapter finally Mel can stop nagging me :P **


	2. Chapter 2

Remember me, not!

**Hey, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter and i hope you enjoy this one! :)**

Chapter 2:

Bpov

The doctors said I could go home tomorrow if get enough sleep and keep down my food which is hard cause the baby won't let me keep down any food. Jake was really supportive he held my hair back as I throw up and snuck me in food that I wanted, hospital food sucked. Most of the pack came around to visit kept me company when jake had patrol and Charlie was at work. Renee flew down as soon as she heard she was so excited about the baby almost brought a whole store of baby things. Charlie told me he had moved in with sue and they were engaged.

That surprised me! But im happy for Charlie he deserves a woman in his life that isn't me. Jake begged me to stay with him at our house Jake said he would sleep in the spare room but I still wasn't sure, finally I agreed to stay if he snuck me in some sour worms. Which he did and we sat on my bed and ate them watching the Avengers. The morning sickness was starting to stop thank god.

"Hey bells ready to go?" asked jake picking up my bag

I nodded. God I was nerves. Why was I nerves it was only jake. Could be the fact im going to be sleeping in mine and Jake's bed where we _made love _so many times before something just doesn't feel right about that. Over the past two weeks I read my diary that I wrote in every night by the sounds of it jake and I were like bunnies. Which didn't make that feeling any better. Rachel brought in the photos in of our wedding there was snow and my dress was perfect as was my makeup and jake looked so handsome in his tux.

"Bella honey wake up were here" said jake

Wait when did I get in the car?

Jake chuckled as if he was reading my mind he said "I didn't want to wake you doc said it was okay to take you home"

I looked around the house was two stories it had a big glass window on the second story a swing on the front of the porch, flowers each side of the steps that lead up to the front door. Jake walked around and opened my door for me and helped me out.

"You know jake im pregnant not disabled!" I huffed at him

"After what happened im not letting you out my sight for a minute" said jake

I pushed him away and walked up to the door and opened it, unlocked what a surprise. I walked inside with jake right behind me. On the right was stairs and to the left was a lounge room with a fireplace and a big TV next to it with some really comfterble looking couches in front. Further down the hall way the kitchen it was huge probably big enough to fit 6 hungry wolves in. I smiled to myself the turn't and walked upstairs. There were three doors the first was a study room with a big couch and two desks with a laptop on top and heaps of papers scattered across.

The next room was a spare room, then the master room I walked in and looked around there was a big four post bed big enough for a werewolf and me. There was a walk in closet and a bathroom and a big bay window there was pictures of me and jake; me and the pack; jake and the pack; me and the Leah, Emily, Kim and Angela and last a picture of jake and the twins Rachel and Rebecca. Some of my clothes were lying on the grown and a book on the side of my bedside table still open on the page were I must of let it.

"Sorry about the mess I uh didn't have time to clean up" muttered jake walking around picking up my clothes and putting them in a set of draws.

"Jake its fine"

We stood there awkwardly for a minute before I heard the doorbell.

"I'll go get that"

"Oh jake?"

"Yeah" said jake turning back around

"The house is beautiful"

A big grin spread across his face as he walked out the door heading down the stairs. I sat on the side of the bed and ran my fingers over the cotton sheets. I sighed then walked over to the side draws and opened then looking through them nothing really interesting so I walked over to where jake put some clothes I looked in the top draw undies and bras second draw tops and third pants I was just about to clothes the dram when I saw the top of what looked to be a black box I pulled it out tucking a bit of hair behind me ear and sat on the grown and opened the box; more pictures just they were of jake and I uh in bed I blushed as I looked at the first picture.

The phone must have been on the side table; I was on top of jake in a button up white shirt that looked like jakes his hands were on my hips pulling up the shirt. The next one was me lying on my stomach and jake lying on his side kissing my shoulder. I continued to look at the pictures until I got to a rather intimate picture of Jacob I placed it back in the box and closed the top before putting it back in the draw I got up and turn't jake was leaning on the door watching me. I jumped

"Jake, don't sneak up on me!"

"Sorry" laughed jake "Renee is here"

We started to walk to the stairs, jake stopped me.

"Ugh bells I probably should warn you she is in baby mode like going crazy" said jake

"Great" I mumbled

I walked down stairs with jake right behind me probably a bit to close.

"Jake" I whined "Im not going to trip!"

"Right bella black not tripping ha!" said jake

"Bella black hmmm"

"That's your name" said jake

"I know! It just sound weird im use to bella swan"

Jake chuckled. Mum and the pack carrying in boxes of baby furniture and clothes.

"Mum we don't even know if it is a boy or a girl"

"I know that's why I unisex clothes and white furniture" said mum I rolled my eyes

"Ohhhh bella stand right there" said mum

I looked at her worried. She pulled my shirt up exposing my little baby bump.

"Mum what are you doing?"

"Baby pictures!" said Renee pulling out her camera. I groaned and Jake laughed

"I wouldn't laugh jake get in" said Renee

He looked at me for permission, I nodded and jake walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist so both our sides were facing the camera his hand wresting lightly on my bump I leaned back into his warm chest feeling safe. I could feel his warm breath on my shoulder; it gave my goose bumps and made my hair on my arms stick up. He kissed my shoulder as the lash of the camera blinded me.

**Love Miki hope you enjoyed it, REVIEW! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Remember me not  


Chapter 3:

Bpov

Today I have my three month ultra sound. Things have been going well with jake and I. we have fallen into a routine; get up I'll cook breakfast then we'll go for a walk on the beach, Jake would go to work and I would stay at home with mum and paint the nursery for the baby go shopping cause the pack eat most of the food. Jake still slept in the spare room and mum slept in the other room.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Bells you ready?" asked jake

"Almost!"

_If I could get the button on my pants done up._

"Come on!" I groaned. Nope wouldn't go up. _Fuck!_

I walked to the door and opened it up. Jake was leaning on the side of the hall.

"Jake my pants won't go up" I whined

He walked over to me "Wear your trackies" _**(A/N trackies are what I call tracksuit pants for thous who didn't know)**_

"They don't fit either"

Jake chuckled and walked into the room and opened up one of his draws and pulled out his trackies and handed them to me before walking back out and shutting the door. I quickly got dressed and pulled my hair back into a messy bun before walking down stairs.

"Ready to go?" asked jake leaning on the door frame.

"Yes but we are going shopping after" I mumbled

"Bella you look fine" said jake

"Im fat!" I cried

Jake pulled me into a hug

"You're not fat bells" said jake realising me and wiping away my tears.

"I don't even know why I have a bump! Im only 9 weeks!"

"Come on lets go" said jake pulling m towards the car.

Xoxox

I knee was bouncing up and down. I was so nerves. I was waiting in the doctor's office with jake he was sitting in the chair looking just as nerves. The doctor's door opened and she walked in.

"Hello im doctor Mather, Melissa Mather I'll be your doctor for the baby" said Melissa

We nodded.

"Well lie back and pull your shirt up" said Melissa

I didn't as she said. She put cold gel on my stomach and moved the wound thingy around.

_Thump. Thump thump thump. Thump. Thump thump thump. _

"Ha how far along are you?" asked Melissa

"9 weeks, is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong" said Melissa "Congratulations you're having triplets"

I looked over at jake just as he passed out

"JAKE!"

Xoxox

"I can't believe you passed out!" I laughed

"Shut up it's not funny" growled jake

"Yes it is!" I picked up a shirt that said 'Im not fat I just can't see my feet' "What about this one?"

"Cute Bells Real cute!" said jake I chucked my shirt at him. He already had a hand full of shirts that I was buying and pants.

"I think that is enough" I smiled

We walked up to the counter

"You know the guys are never going to let this go"

"Yeah I know" said jake paying for my clothes.

"We're going to have to go shopping for baby stuff soon"

"Bells im pretty sure your mum brought everything we need" sad jake walking out the store with the bags in in left hand and his right holding mine, pulling me behind him.

"Yeah but now we are having three babies, we need two more cribs and more clothes and dippers"

"Oh god imagine all the poop!" grimed jake

"You know this is kinda your fault"

"How is this my fault?" asked jake

"You didn't keep it in your pants and twins run in your family"

"Last time I checked it takes two to tango" said Jake as he packed the clothed in the car and opened my door for me. I got in the car and buckled up as jake got in and drove home. We sat in comfterble silence. I took jakes had

"Thanks"

"What for?" asked jake

"For being so understanding"

He tubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

Xoxox

Mum was ecstatic once she found out about the triplets so was dad and the pack. They found it even more funny when jake phased and found out that he passed out. I laid in bed tossing in turning it was about one in the morning. I finally gave up on trying to sleep and got up out of bed and walked across the hall to see if jake was awake he was. He was staring up at the roof with one of his hands behind his head. I pushed his door open.

"Can't sleep" I muttered

"Me neither" said jake. He pattered the bed for me to come and lay next to him. Which I did I wrested my head on his chest.

"Why can't you sleep?" asked jake

"Don't know, you?"

"Cause you can't" said jake

I looked up at him confused.

"It's the imprint you can't sleep because im not next to you it kinda sucks"

"Oh" that kinda made since I was tired now.

"Hey jake you know I love you right"

"Yeah I know, I love you too" said jake before kissing me on the head "go to sleep bells"

I feel into a deep sleep the best sleep I have had in weeks.

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Im gonna try and update each week now that exams are over and the holidays are coming up :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chp4 remember me not

_**Sorry guys but this is a short chapter :( **_

Bpov 

I had the best sleep ever since I got out of hospital. When I woke I felt I little pressure on my abdomen. I peek out of my eyes. Jakes hand was resting on my stomach his face only a few inches from his hand and he was whispering to our babies.

"Daddy loves you guys" said jake his eye glistened with tears. Jake rested his head on my stomach. I ran my hand through his hair.

"I can hear their heart beats" said jake with his head still on my stomach. I smiled but I really had to pee and his head on my stomach wasn't making this better.

"Jake I have to pee" I whispered

"Sorry" said jake getting up. I sat up with him and brushed a peace of hair that had fallen in his eye.

"It's fine I'll be back" I said as I slipped out of bed.

I kissed him on the check before going to the bathroom. Once I went to the toilet I could smell pancakes in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen too see jake making breakfast and 3 wolves drooling behind him. Literally.

"EW! Quil you're drooling on my floor!"

"Sorry bells it just smells so good!" said Quil wiping his chin.

Jake sat a plate down in front of me.

"Thanks" I said as I sat down and started to eat. I ate it really quickly then looked up at jake. My tummy growled. Jake raised his eyebrows at me.

"Im eating for four people jake!"

He put another pancake on my plate and I ate it slower this time.

"Hey babe I have patrol soon you going to be ok by yourself?" asked jake

"Yeah I wanted to go out any way"

He looked at me funny.

"I'll be fine, im going stir crazy staying at home all the time"

"Ok I love you" said jake getting up and walking to the back door that lead to the forest.

"Love you" I mumbled

I walked up stairs and had a shower before getting dressed and walking outside to car. I pulled out the drive way and drove to the Cullens.

Xoxox

When I got out the car the front door opened and Emmett stood there with the biggest smile ever. In a flash he had me in a bear hug.

"Don't crush her she's pregnant!" yelled rose

Emmett let me go "Sorry bells"

"It's fine" I smiled

The rest of the Cullens had walked out and hugged me.

Carlisle looked at me and raised his eyebrows

"Four heart beats?" asked Carlisle

"Yeah triplets"

"Whoa jakey boy did good!" laughed Emmett.

I blushed

"Shhh Emmett, come on in honey" said esme

All the Cullens walked into the house but Edward. He stood there looking at me.

"Im sorry we weren't there in time to stop you from getting hurt" said Edward

"It's fine Edward"

He looked down on the grown

"Hey it's not your fault" I said as I put my hand on his check. God why was he so irresistible!

"Take a walk with me?" asked Edward

"Sure were?"

"Our meadow" said Edward pulling me onto his back and taking off full speed to _our _meadow. When we arrived he sat me down on my feet holding my arms so I didn't lose balance.

"Thanks" I said as I sat down. Edward sat next to me.

"So tell me your side"

He sighed then started his story.

"When we got back Jacob was waiting for you. Charlie said he didn't leave the house just sat there and waited. When we got out the car you ran straight to him. I was so jealous I could hear his thoughts on everything. I was jealous that he loved you and could give you things that I couldn't. I was jealous that you loved him back. So I told him to leave and eventually he did and that upset you. When you slept you would say his name, whimper in your sleep for him. One night my family and I went hunting and Alice saw your feature disappear when I got back it was too late you were already gone. I waited at the border line for you and after a day you came back, but you smelt like Jacob he was all over you. I was so angry when we got home you said you couldn't do it anymore and said it was over. I lost control for one second and hit you, you passed out and I was about to bite you when Jacob pushed me off you. I took off as fast as I could" said Edward "Im so, so, so sorry bella"

"It's in the past now Edward" I said a bit disappointed I didn't want to think that Rachel and jake were right about Edward hitting me but I guess they were right.

Edward took that the wrong way and crushed his lips to mine. But the wrong thing was I liked it.

_**Hehehe sorry guys gotta keep the story going :)**_

_**Five or more reviews for the next chapter miki xoxoxox **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chp5 remember me not**_

_**Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me :) miki Xoxox**_

_**Author notes: okay well I got this story stuck in my head so this story is almost finished, originally it was going to be a long story but I changed my mind only a couple of chapters left :( but I will put another story up after this one is finished. Promise. **_

_**Jpov**_

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked dad looking down at the wooden mobile I craved for the nursery. But it still wasn't finished.

"She'll love it" replied dad "You know once the babies are born it's going to be hectic I remember when the twins were born. 4 hour sleep at night if I was lucky Sarah was moody, sore and grumpy as hell and I didn't know how to change a dipper when they wouldn't stop moving"

"Well I get just around 8 normally if im lucky cause of patrols and Renee said she'll come back just before they are born to help out and there's Emily, Kim and Rachel and probably some of the boys" I said as I picked up my drink and took a sip

"What if one of the boys imprints on one of the triplets?" asked dad. I chocked on my drink.

Once i stopped chocking I said "well they could all be boys"

"Leah" said dad

I groaned "Great thanks dad"

Dad laughed. I heard bella car pull up in the drive way. I could smell the salt from her tears. I put my drink down and rushed to the door. Bella ran right to me and clang to me like her life depended on it. Then it hit me the smell of bloodsucker. One in particular; his smell was all over her.

"Im so sorry jake I didn't mean it" cried bella her fingers gripped my shirt

"Shhh bells whats wrong?" I asked brushing hair from her face. __

"I kissed him I didn't mean it" cried bella.

"Shhh bells its fine okay, Carlisle said this might happen. The last thing you remember is loving him not me but hopefully you'll get your memories back. Bells honey, please stop crying" I begged.

She nodded into my chest. I wiped away her tears and kissed her on the head.

"Why don't you go wash your face" I suggested

She nodded again and walked up stairs. I walked back into the lounge room were dad was waiting for me.

"Everything alright son?" asked dad

"Yeah just baby hormones" I muttered.

"Only doing to get worse" laughed dad.

Xoxox

I said bye to dad then walked upstairs. Bella was laying on the bed her eyes all puffy from crying. I hate it when she cries.

"Come on baby I want to show you something"

She looked up at me then got up off the bed and followed me out the room. I walked down the hall the nursery and opened the door. Bella gasped. The pack and I set up all the cribs and changing tables. Quil embry and I painted the room yellow and Emily, Kim and Rachel painted teddy bears picnic on one of the walls. There was draws for all the babies clothes; white with little teddy bear stickers on.

"We still don't know the sexes so we went for teddy bears. If you don't like it we can change it" I rambled on.

"No jake I love it" said bella. She walked in and ran her hand along the draws then walked over to the cribs. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her setting my hands on her baby dump.

"I can't wait until they are here" I whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"Me neither" muttered bella

She turn't in my arms "We need baby names"

"We don't know the sexes"

"So we can have three girl names and three boy names then when we find out that they are we can chose" said bella

"Okay" I said as I sat down on the rocking chair pulling bella down to sit on my lap.

"Sarah after your mum" said bella

"Maybe. What about bronte I love that name"

"Yeah I like that so one girl, bronte" said bella "I still like Sarah"

"Okay one Sarah"

"Umm… Isabel?" asked bella

"Sounds too much like yours" I replied

"Her nickname could be izzy or iz" said bella

"Yeah okay"

"Boys names" said bella "Hunter"

"Cole?"

"EW no" said bella "EJ"

"EJ?"

"Never mind" muttered bella

"No tell me"

"Edward, Jacob" said bella looking down at her hands. "I mean he saved my life more than once and our babies"

"Okay" I didn't really like it but she was right.

"Really?" asked bella looking up at me

"Yep, one more"

"Ephraim" said bella

"No poor kid would die with a name like that" I laughed

"Okay, beau, Scott, Zach, Taylor, Cody, Kyle, embry, Quil-"

"Were not naming our kids after Quil and embry, but I do like beau and Kyle"

"I like hunter and EJ" said bella

"EJ could be one of their middle names"

"Yeah… I like it. Bronte, Sarah, Isabel, Hunter, Beau and kyle"

I smiled as bella looked up at me. I bent putting my hands on her checks and brang my lips to hers. She kissed me back! Yes! God I missed this. She deepened the kiss. I put my hands on her hips and lifted her up and sat her back down so she straddled me. Her fingers ran through my hair tugging on the roots which made me moan into her mouth. She pulled away then whispered in my ear

"I remember"

_**Miki xoxoxoxoxox 5 or more reviews for the next chapter :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chp6 remember me not

_**Author note; this chapter is one big lemon and if there is any spelling mistakes im sorry im at my mums in the gold coast for the holidays and Mel is in Capalaba sooooo yeah sorry. Should be going home Sunday so next week's chapters will be better :) **_

_**BPOV**_

"Yeah… I like it. Bronte, Sarah, Isabel, Hunter, Beau and kyle"

I looked up at jake he was smiling. He looked down the same time I looked up. Slowly he brought his lips down to mine. Image after image flooded in. I kissed jake back with everything I had. I felt him moan into my mouth. Memories flooded in good and bad. I remember our wedding and wedding night, when jake imprinted on me; when we were on our date and I stood in a bucket; when I finally convinced jake to take cliff diving; when jake cried himself to sleep in my arms on his mother's birthday; when he first showed me the house that he and the pack built then when we found out Victoria was back and all the nights we spent making love all came flooding back. I pulled back and whispered

"I remember"

Jake pulled back and looked me in the eyes

"Really?" asked jake

I nodded then kissed him again. His hands gripped my hips pulling me closer to him. I ran my hand through his hair as I rocked my hips against. Jake stood up from the chair holding me to him as he walked down the hall way to our bedroom lowering me down onto the bed so he hovered above me.

He ran his flat palms, up and down my hips, I took my hands away from his neck, put them around his waist, snaking them inside the back of his shirt, and ran my hands up and down his bare back. He broke our kiss and started trailing his mouth over my jaw, along my neck and then he nibbled the lobe of my ear, and continued down to the spot right behind my ear. I let out a moan and tilted my head to the side allowing him better access.

If he did not touch me soon, I was sure I would turn to ash from the fire that had ignited. I worked my hands from his back to his chest and the feel of his abs on my fingers left me sizzling. I looked up at him, grabbing the hem of his shirt hoping he would understand that I wanted it off.

I started pulling his shirt up and got as far as I could reach, then he helped me and pulled it the rest of the way. I could feel his muscles twitch under my touch. I was running my hands up and down his chest then around his back, kissing every inch of skin I could reach. I could feel his muscles contract with every kiss I placed.

I could feel myself pool with warmth with every touch. I licked the centre of his chest and blew on it, causing jake to hiss.

He started kissing his way to my other shoulder, up my neck around my collarbone slipping another finger under the strap of my tank top, letting it fall down. Then he started dropping kisses to my exposed shoulder. He moved his hands and intertwined both of his in mine, and raised my hands above my head. Then he gripped the hem of my shirt and started peeling it up and off my body.

When he had it off he tossed it to the corner where his lied. He looked down at me, and ghosted his fingers on my skin just above my breast, then he drug one hand up and behind my neck gripping my hair and leaned me backwards, I couldn't see his face but I felt tongue lick my skin from my collar bone straight up my throat, then he started placing kisses all along the trail he just licked into my skin. He pulled me back to him, allowing me to reach his chest with my mouth. I started kissing, nibbling and sucking his skin, all the while lightly trailing my nails along his back. He ran his hands across the bottom of my stomach and up to the underside of my breast and rubbed his thumbs across both my nipples. Oh, God that felt good.

I could feel my self-soaking my panties. I reached down and started unbuckling his belt; I popped the button on his jeans and unzipped them. I slipped my hands inside the top of his jeans and ran my hands around his hips. I felt him then pop the button on my jeans and unzip them, pulling them down just enough that the waist band of my panties was visible. He wrapped his hands around both my hips and dug his fingers into my skin. My breath was coming out in pants and I was tingling all over. I started tugging his jeans down and when I got to his knees, he stood and pulled them down the rest of the way, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

He brought his hands back to my hips and began removing my jeans from me. We were both lying in our underwear. He had one arm wrapped around my back and was using his other to trace my neck, my throat and then my breast. He dropped his head down, took one of my nipples in his mouth, and started sucking.

"Ohhhh "I moaned. I could hear him letting our small moans of his own.

He lowered me all the way down and used his other hand to gently massage my other breast, taking his fingers and lightly rolling my nipple between them. Then he switched sides. I brought my hands down his back, dipped them into his boxers, placed my hands on his perfect ass, and pulled him closer to me. Then I began pulling his boxers down. I got them as far as I could and he took them the rest of the way off.

He slipped his fingers inside my panties and began peeling them off; I raised my hips up so he could pull them down my legs and off. He ran his hands up my sides from the outside of my thighs up to my neck. He pulled my lips into a slow kiss deepening it with every second that passed. He trailed his other hand down my side and to my stomach, stopping just above my pelvic bone. I reached the head of his member and ran my thumb across the top spreading his pre-cum. I heard him suck in a breath. He ran his fingers across my opening.

I began running my hand down his length "Feels so good," he mumbled.

I wrapped my hand around him and began stroking him faster. He pushed one finger inside of me.

"Mmmmm" I moaned.

"Soo wet," he cooed

I kept stroking him, while he added a second finger. He began pushing in and out with his fingers causing me to moan, and wiggle under him. I felt his thumb reach up to my nub and begin slow circles, applying just enough pressure that the coil in my stomach was tight. Then he curled his fingers inside me, using his thumb to circle my nub faster causing me to slip over the edge. I tightened my grip and kept stroking him, bringing my thumb across his tip again.

He pulled one of my legs up and bent my knee and kept up the in and out motion of his fingers. I pulled his face to mine and licked his lips, parting his and slipping my tongue into his mouth. He pulled his fingers out of me and scooted up and in between my legs. I felt him at my entrance; he pulled away from my mouth and looked into my eyes

"This won't hurt the babies will it?" he asked

"No. please don't stop"

"I love you" he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too," I told him

He began slowly entering me. He pulled down and pushed up. "So wet, so warm" he moaned.

In and out, up and down. I had one leg wrapped around his waist and one knee bent gripping his hip, he had one arm under my back holding me close to him and the other making soft, caressing sweeps of my hip.

We were meeting each other thrust for thrust. Our breathing was labored but matched each other's, he was nibbling my neck probably leaving marks as he did. I could feel myself getting close. He reached his hand that was on my hip around to my nub and began lightly pinching, circling and pulling. "Soo Close jake" I panted.

He gave one final pull and I exploded. I could feel my walls tighten and then I felt him find his release. The feel of his hot, liquid shooting deep inside my body sent me into another orgasm. I loved the way I could feel his release.

He gave a couple more slow thrust and then came to a rest still inside of me. He pulled out, and I immediately hated the loss that I felt without him inside of me. He rolled to his back, pulling the quilt from the side and covering us both up. He was raking his fingers through my hair while his other hand ran small circles across my stomach there our babies where.

Five months later Bronte Sarah, Isabel Marie and hunter Ephraim black born on the 10th of May 2012. Bronte was 6 pound 9. Isabel was 6 pound 8 and hunter was 8 pound 5. Life is good, love and family is better.

_**The end Xoxox**_

_**Hope you enjoyed Review if you review heaps I'll do an epilogue 15 years later where the trips are all grown up :)**_


	7. The End!

_**Remember me not**_

_**So I didn't like how remember me not ended so here is the last chapter :)**_

_**Bpov**_

"AHHHHHH" I screamed and griped Jake's hand tighter, he flinched but didn't say anything.

"You are never touching me again!"

Carlisle chuckled "Almost there Bella I can see the head"

"You're doing great bells" said Jake as he kissed the top of my head.

"On three" said Carlisle "One… two… three, push!"

I pushed with everything I had with one final push the room filled with the little cries of my baby.

"It's a girl" said Carlisle "Jacob, want to cut the cord?"

He nodded then Carlisle handed him the scissors like things and he cut the cord. Esme was cleaning up our baby. She handed her to Jake who sat down next to me.

"Bronte Sarah black" I said, Jake smiled then kissed me

"1 down 2 to go" said Jake looking down at our baby; she was wrapped in a pink fluffy blanket.

We kept the sex of the babies a surprise. I felt another contraction coming. I gripped Jakes free hand again ad squeezed. He looked at me.

"That was fast looks like were ready to have baby number two" said Carlisle in surprise. Rosalie stood at the door to Carlisles office and watched.

"Jake let rose have a hold" I muttered

Jake nodded then handed Bronte to Rose.

"She is so cute guys" said Rose. I smiled then felt another contraction.

"Aw fuck!"

Jake pushed the hair out my face.

"I can see the head" said Carlisle as I pushed. "Come on Bella push"

I pushed again then sighed in relief when I felt the second baby leave my body. The screams were louder than Bronte.

"Another girl" said Carlisle. I smiled and looked up at Jake his eyes filled with tears. He cut the cord again and held both our baby girls in his arms.

"Isabel Marie black" said Jake I nodded in agreement "Wanna hold?" he asked

I nodded then he placed then in my arms.

"We make cute babies Jake" I said as I looked down at them. Bronte had Jakes hair and skin colour with my eye colour. Isabel had my hair and eyes with Jakes skin colour, they were a perfect mix of me and Jake.

"Ahhh, Jake take them" I said as I felt yet again another contraction. He took them from my arms and handed Isabel to Rose and Bronte to Alice how just showed up. I was getting really tried. Heaps of pushes later and a lot of cursing Jake later I heard the cry of our last baby.

"It's a boy" said Carlisle I smiled and looked at Jake

"Hunter Ephraim black" I muttered as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. He looked exactly like Jake

Xoxox

**1 and half years later; triplets are 1 and a half. **

"JAKE!" I yelled "Quick their going to walk!"

I heard the thumps as Jake ran down the stairs he reached the lounge room as Bronte took her first step. She giggled and walked all the way to Jake. He scooped her up in his arms laughing as he blew raspberries on her stomach. I looked over at hunter he was sitting on the grown chewing on a rattle. He pushed it to the floor and stood up.

"Hunter come here baby" I cooed as I held my arms out. He took his first step then tripped landing on the grown with a thud. I picked him up tears running down his check.

Jake kissed the top of his head.

"You did good kiddo" said Jake then kissed his head again putting Bronte down on the floor

We turned and looked at Isabel; who was just staring at us.

"Are you going to try to walk too, Missy?" asked Jake, sitting on the floor next to her pulling her to her feet.

"Walk to mummy" said Jake I put down hunter and kneed down and held my arms out just like I did with hunter. She walked straight into my arms. I've never been more proud of my babies. Two weeks later it was really hard to keep an eye on them they walked and ran to get away from us when it was bath time the pack had a hard time chasing them. They are showing werewolf abilities; they run really fast and are super hunger all the time thank god I stopped breast feeding. Seth imprinted on Bronte and Embry imprinted on Isabel, thank god hunter didn't get an imprint, it was hard enough sharing my girls.

_**3years later: (p.s im not good at doing baby stuff )**_

"Mummy? Asked Isabel

"Yeah honey?" I replied putting down the knife I was using to make dinner.

"Ken iz our baby koming?" she asked playing with the play dough

I smiled and rubbed my swollen tummy

"Soon baby really soon"

"Kool" she replied thank god it was only one this time

I looked out the back and saw hunter playing with Levi and Tomas. Levi was sam and Emily's son and Tomas was Jared's and Kim's son. Bronte was with Rachel and Paul and their daughter Sarah. Just then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and liquid run down my leg.

"Mummy peed yourkelf" giggled Isabel

"Honey can you get the phone please?"

"Kure mummy" said Isabel and skipped off to get the phone a couple of seconds she skipped back in and handed me the remote. I dialled Jakes number

"Hey babe" said Jake

"My water broke" I gasped at the pain

"Shit have you called Carlisle?" he asked I heard him yell to the guys that the baby was coming and he was leaving

"Not yet it just broke but all the kids are here Jake"

"I'll call sam or someone and they can look after them I'll be there soon honey" said Jake the truck roaring in the background.

I said bye them hung up dialling Carlisle number.

"Bella what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" asked Carlisle

"The baby is coming" I gripped the side of the table harder as I felt another contraction "Fast Carlisle" just then the door fled open and Jake rushed to my side

"I'll be there soon" said Carlisle I heard a lot of im coming's in from the rest of the Cullens.

Five hours later Jake and I held Tate William Charles black in our arms.

_**17 years later **_

_**Bella is 37, Jacob is 35, triplets are 18, Tate is 16 and beau Kyle black is 2 and a half. **_

_**Hunter POV: **_

Today was the day. I was graduating. Levi and Tomas stood to my side and Sarah, Bronte and Isabel to my left. We were all graduating and were all every excited. My beautiful imprint sat in the row behind mum, dad, Tate and Beau who was crying again mum was trying to get him to stop. They found out about Beau after one drunken night on the carpet of the lounge room I overheard them talking about it the morning they found out mum was pregnant again. I really didn't want to hear that. Shouts and screams echoed through the hall as we throw our graduating hats in the air. Mum pushed her way through the crowds to me, Bronte and Isabel and pulled us all into a hug.

"Oh my babies are all grown up" cried mum

"Please don't cry mum"

"Im sorry" said mum as she pulled back and wiped her tears away Jake stood behind her rocking Beau who was asleep.

"Here I'll take him" I said and held my hands out for him. Dad quickly handed him to me, he didn't wake up.

"Congratulation's son" said Jake and patted me on the back before turning and pulled both Bronte and Isabel into one of his bear hugs.

"Congratulations hunter" said my angle

I turn't around and looked at her. Her long black hair had been curled and the sides pinned back, her brown eyes had a smoke look to them with eyes shadow and she was wearing a mid-thigh floral dress with white gladiators. My wolf growled she looked hot!

"Thanks you look great babe"

"You're not too bad yourself" smiled Ashley.

I smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Her hands tangled in my hair pulling at the roots, I groaned and deepened the kiss.

"Knock it off there is a kid in your arms Hunter!" yelled Levi earning a couple of snickers from the 'black pack' dad still phased every while and again but part from that no one from the original pack doesn't phase .

I groaned and pulled away leaning my head on hers. I kissed her one more time before pulling away.

We were all heading back our house for a BBQ lunch were we were going to tell everyone the exciting news. I wrapped my free arm around Ashley's waist, my fingers skimmed across her growing baby bump. My wolf howled in victory.

The end.

_**Well that was the last chapter for this story hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the reviews and waiting this long for me to update.**_

_**Love, miki :) **_


End file.
